


A Hero's Day In For Christmas

by xxcaptaincanaryxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And a ton more people, Captain canary centric, Christmas Special, F/M, cc christmas prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaptaincanaryxx/pseuds/xxcaptaincanaryxx
Summary: What happens when a group of heroes take a day off for holidays? There will be mischief, crack, and romance of course! (Bare with me never really written a summary before; just a ton of tumblr prompt requests mixed together)





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my first time using Ao3, you may know me from tumblr as xxcaptaincanaryxx. Also I don't know how to make summaries so... :p This first chapter is just me figuring ot how to use it, so hopefully this worked.... (You can ignore this)  
I will post the chapters real soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was Christmas Eve and team Legends, Flash, and Arrow were nestled in Oliver's apartment. Supergirl and her team also were able to join using Cisco's new tech. Gathered together in the living room, the teams, now one, were watching a Christmas Carol. Fitting given that one not so hero in the room was kinda being a scrooge...

Sara was sitting on a chair she pulled from the kitchen, not interested in the movie, she couldn't help but observe her surroundings.

The teams had chattered about their hero tales, eaten a large dinner, and put gifts under the tree. Now they were all resting with a quiet movie.

On one couch sat Oliver, whose arm rest securely around Felicity's shoulders. They were both content an comfortable. Oliver even managed a small smile looking at the blonde in his arms.

Sara grinned when suddenly her eyes met Oliver's. 

They started having a silent conversation through their expressions.

"I told you so," the assassin's face said.

"Shut up," Oliver glared.

"Just sayin'." Grin.

"Whatever," he turned back to the movie.

With a snort, Sara's scanned the rest of the room.

On the other side of the couch sat Barry who held Caitlin in his lap. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she leaned into him. 

"Interesting," Sara thought as she glanced to the floor where a smiling Iris sat with Wally.

Everyone was scattered around the room. Happiness and calm was all there was.

If only Laurel were here. Quentin was still in rehab and he refused to see her because he didn't want her to see him "this way".

All alone. It is what Sara was.

Oliver had Felicity, Barry had Caitlin.

Diggle had Lyla and his daughter, or no wait son.

Ray had Nate, they had become practically brothers.

Jax had his mother and Stein, who had Clarissa and his daughter.

Everyone had someone.

Even Mick and Amaya were close. They were sitting by the fire, who would have thought, drinking and... laughing? 

Kara, the alien even seemed to have a match... Mon'Te or Mon'El or something. But there was a Winn and some Olsen guy too. 

They all looked like they were infatuated and in love with Kara. Even Mick was glancing at her from time to time. "Kara is Mick's Barry?" Sara thought to herself.

She even had her sister Alex and some Hank guy.

Sara was feeling the most depressed she had since she had died.

Sara's eyes scanned the room for who she was really looking for. The one person she always got along with. At least used to.

Leonard was sitting in a dark corner alone in the kitchen. He sat on the stool watching the movie, at least pretending to, occasionally glaring at a sight across the room. There lied Lisa, whose feet were in Cisco's lap.

Leonard hadn't noticed Sara's gaze, and continued to stare off into the distance.

Sara couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. He created so many... Feelings. She smiled remembering all the fun they had had together.

Bar fights. 

Playing cards until they passed out. 

Sharing their screwed up childhood memories.

He always brought a smile to her face and managed to warm the assassin's heart.

"...the future. Me and you." She remembered the words, but she felt suddenly overwhelmed by sadness when she remembered his death. Their kiss.

Team Legends had just gotten their crook back from the Legion of Doom.

Leonard and Sara hadn't talked one on one since.

Sara's mind flashed back to that moment. The first time they were truly reunited since his death.

*Flashback*

Sara sniffled betraying her hard glare as she pointed the gun at Snart as he slowly walked towards her. 

"You gonna shoot me," he softly drawled.

It was quiet in the Waverider except for the heavy breaths of the crook and assassin.

"I will," Sara said as stern as she could trying not to let her voice waver.

Snart lowered his weapon and threw it aside. Then continued to walk towards her.

"Then do it Sara," he taunted as he got closer.

She kept her eyes on him, as she tried to form a glare to prevent herself from crying.

"Come on pull the trigger, go on," he was standing right in front of her now. He lowered himself to the ground on one knee so his forehead was in front of the barrel of her gun.

"Right here come on pull that trigger," he snarled.

As her breath hitched, Sara tried to stay calm, but she didn't know what to do.

Sara physically shivered, in fear not for herself, but for what she knew was coming.

"Sara," he whispered.

"Do it!" he yelled.

Sara was startled and lost her composure. Before she knew it he had snatched the gun out of her hands and turned it on her.

Tears streamed down Sara's face as she looked up into those icy eyes.

They were cold and distant as he held her. His hand around her throat. The other holding a gun pointed at her.

He was so close.

She could escape. She could take him down... But she didn't want to. The little blonde so small against her attacker, tired, so tired. 

Losing Laurel to death. Her father to boos. Leonard to the darkness.

She just wanted it to end.  
Time had stood still.

She looked into his eyes, pleading as they shone with tears.

Sara suddenly felt a calmness surround her as she looked at her... Friend? Best friend? Partner? Lover? She'd never know. So close to him in what felt like forever.

"He's trying to kill you," she thought to herself almost snorting or laughing hysterically at how happy she was to be held be him. Even if it wasn't with good intentions.

His arm holding the gun wavered, but its aim never left her as he breathed heavily.

"You should have let me go," Snart whisper growled.

Sara closed her eyes ready for anything as she felt complete. His touch. 

It was too overwhelming to watch how even though he knew her, and was the same old Snart, he didn't love her. Let alone like her or anyone for that matter. No one knew what exactly had happened to him, but he was the same Snart who died for Sara and Mick. He remembered that moment.

It was just like he didn't care. Some sort of brainwash... Which kept his memories and everything Snart, but took away Leonard and his feelings.

He was the cold hearted bastard she first met. She kept her eyes closed trying to remember her Leonard. Her hero.

Sara's mouth trembled trying to find her voice, eyes still closed.

"I love you," she stated with a calm and steady voice. Her voice. No sign of crying or sadness in her determinate statement. Not a plea. Just a fact.

Snart looked into her eyes. Still sweating and breathing hard with his gun held steady.

"All I ever done was love you since the moment we met," she continued with a small wistful grin.

He didn't move for a second. As he looked at her, he took another heavy breath. He blinked as he lowered the gun, turned the safety on the gun off, and raised it again.

Aimed at her, slightly wavering.

"If there is anything left... Of the real Leonard in there..." 

Sara paused and took a slow breath as she grew even calmer. Looking at him. At Leonard.

She slowly shook her head with a small smile. "Then I'm taking him with me to the grave," she rushed out.

Suddenly reaching her hands around his neck, she yanked him closer sealing their lips together. Both his arms falling to his side in surprise, but his grip on the gun remained tight.

They stayed that way for a long one second before he managed to yank her back and aim the gun back at her.

His eyes were no longer looking at hers as he looked downwards. 

Blinking.

Once. Memories stronger. 

Twice. Happiness. Warm. 

Three times. Feelings.

He looked back up at her. The blonde was as beautiful as ever. Her hair sprayed back as her head was tilted up because of his hand on her neck. Her eyes were closed and she was bracing herself. 

Those beautiful blue ocean eyes, that he couldn't currently see.

His breathing was raspy as he took three harsh breaths. 

"Sara?" Leonard found himself saying. His eyes seeing her clearer than ever.

"I'm right here, come back to me," she mumbled through tears, crying, eyes looking through his soul.

Slowly, the thumb of his hand on her throat gently pressed over her chin and caressed her lips.

His breath was harder and faster, free.

The hand on her neck abruptly yanked her into him sealing their lips once again. He arms wrapped around his neck one again. They pulled each other closer pouring their emotions with each second. 

It was a combination of grief, relief... Love.

The gun, forgotten, hit the ground.

*End Flashback*

Sara quickly wiped a tear she hadn't realize had fallen harshly with the palm of her hand before quickly glancing around the room. 

Thankfully no one noticed, engaged in the movie.

She took a breath to turn her head to look back at Leonard and- 

The chair was empty. 

Her stomach dropped. Had it been a dream again? Another hallucination? Is he dead? 

She began to internally panic. She heard her teammates laugh at something and wanted to scream. She-

"Hey, you alright?" a drawl whispered behind her.

Instantly she calmed as she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned to see Leonard standing behind her with a concerned expression. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he softly mumbled as he saw the sadness in her eyes. He grabbed her hands and pulled her with him.

Silently she followed allowing herself to be dragged.

They walked up the stairs into the loft's extra bedroom that currently no one resided in.

Leonard closed the door behind them, turned around, and was immediately dragged down towards Sara's height. Her arms wrapped around his neck once more and her head tucked into the nape of his neck.

He quickly returned the gesture and pulled her closer into his embrace.

He closed his eyes enjoying her warmth, until he noticed her shaken breathing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered again sternly.

She hugged him for a second longer before pulling away, but not letting go.

When Sara pulled away her eyes were watery, but she had the brightest and most angelic smile Leonard had ever seen.

"Nothing," she whispered shaking her head lightly. She moved her hand to caress his cheek, following the movement with her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Sara-"

"I love you," she mumbled out just loud enough for him to hear. Now looking at his eyes, her heart began to beat faster. 

The wistful and hopeful smile returned.

"I love you too," the crook stated nervously, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he moved his head to kiss her forehead.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Shortly after Sara and Leonard decided to silently slip back into the living room, hand in hand.

Sara snorted loudly at the scene before them as they were descending down the stairs.

The assassin was almost hysterical, trying to hold in her laughter, which only caused Leonard to have the same reaction.

Everyone was asleep.

Before them Oliver and Barry somehow managed to fall into a cuddle on the couch, and looked looked they were about to kiss, while Felicity and Caitlin lay to the side.

Mick was lying in between Kara and Amaya snoring like a jet engine.

Nate's foot was in Ray's face, while Ray was hugging Nate's foot.

"Shhh," Leonard tried to calm the blonde, laughing himself.

They were barely containing their laughter, when they noticed the other side of the room.

Diggle Junior was sleeping on Dig's face while Thea was lounged in the most awkward position to the side.

Lyla was upside-down with Curtis hanging off the couch to her side spooning... Rene? AKA Wild Dog.

"Oh my god," Sara whispered practically hyperventilating.

*click*

Sara looked over to see Leonard taking pics with his phone. She raised her eyebrow.

He glanced at Sara, took another photo, then back at Sara.

She punched his arm playfully trying to contain another laugh.

"What?" he asked innocently, "Blackmail."

Sara let out a chuckle and soon he joined her.

"What? Don't you know who you are getting involved with?" he teasingly snarked.

"Criminal," he said pointing at himself.

Sara grinned.

"Don't you know who you are getting involved with?" she retorted.

"Assassin," she said pointing at herself and sauntering into the middle of the living room.

Sara then proceeded to pull out her phone and stealthily take close up pictures of every one sleeping in hilarious positions.

"What are you doing?" he drawled mirroring her question from earlier with a curious expression. 

"What?" she asked feigning innocence, "Leverage."

Leonard smirked as he stared at Sara's natural beauty. Her hair was a mess and was only lit by the moonlight in the dark room. The golden wisps like a halo. Innocence.

Watching the flashes of her camera, Leonard gaze fell over a peaceful sleeping Lisa. He smiled happy to see how he had been able kept her Christmas spirit alive.

*Flashback*

*click* *flash* *click* *flash*

"What are you doing?" a groggy voice questioned.

"Waiting for Santa," an eight-year-old Lisa whispered.

"Ohhhh," a younger Len drawled curiously crouching down next to his little sister by the fireplace. He rubbed his eyes to awaken himself some more.

It was the Christmas Eve, but it didn't show in the Snart residence. 

There were no lights, stockings or even a Christmas tree.

"And- and the camera?"

Lisa turned to face Leo, her eyes were wide and her mouth was forming a pout.

"Well... I just want Santa to come and I need proof. He never comes for us and daddy says that it's because he doesn't exist and I am bad girl. And I'm not. I- I- got good grades and and-," Lisa rushed out on the verge of sobbing.

"Hey, hey," Leo tried to comfort his sister, "I promise you Santa is coming. Of course Santa is real!"

Lisa wiped a tear and looked up into her brother's eyes.

"You are a great girl and sister. Why do you think I put all of those stocking in your room?" he encouraged her.

Lewis Snart was a mean drunk, so it was up to Leonard to form a make-shift holiday. Despite their lack of real decorations, Leo was capable of using his big fluffy stocks as make-shift stockings and little cotton balls to form snowflakes to decorate Lisa's room.

Pulling her into a hug, Leo prayed that his father didn't wake from the commotion.  
He would do anything to please his little sister, including taking the blame given a confrontation by his father.

Thankfully, Lisa had calmed down.

"Promise?" she pouted with a quivering lip.

"I promise Lis. Santa knows that you deserve all the presents in the world. He just knows that you are so special, that you don't need them."

"Yeah?" Lisa questioned dreamily.

"Absolutely. You are one of a kind," he stated, tickling her.

Lisa giggled.

"Now hurry up to bed so Santa can bring you something. Quiet! Go!"

"Love you, Lenny."

"I love you too. Never forget that," little Leo sincerely said.

As Lisa rushed upstairs, Leo let out a breath.

Later that night he snuck out to get Lisa as many little trinkets and presents as he could.

Unfortunately, upon his return his father was sitting on the porch, a beer bottle in hand...

The next day, Leo woke to the thrilled screams of a little girl.

"Lenny! Lenny!" Lisa screamed, "He came! He really came!"

"Wow are those all for me?" taunted Leo as he skidded down the steps.

"No! Silly!" 

Leo watched his sister with a smile. He subconsciously rubbed his right hand over his arm left arm were a new scar would form.

"Worth it," he thought to himself watching the sweet grin of his sister.

*End Flashback*

Leonard subconsciously rubbed his scar with a small smile as he watched Lisa.

Suddenly, they heard a shuffling and stilled frozen on place.

The crook and assassin's eyes widened at the prospect of being caught in this very awkward situation.

They heard a light groan coming from the small sofa to the right.

"I think we are good," Sara whispered after a minute of silence.

"Mhmm."

"Alright let's just go back upstairs."

"Well if you want to get in bed with me Lance-"

"Shut up, or you can sleep on the floor down here and end up cuddling Barry."

"Alright you convinced me," he drawled.

As Sara turned to walk towards the steps, Len grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"Wha-" Sara stopped mid-question following to where Leonard's finger pointed above them with her eyes.

The blonde let out a snort and grinned.

"It is tradition Lance," Leonard mischievously drawled.

"Ohhhh, and... Who are we to... Break tradition," Sara drawled back as she got closer.

It wasn't clear who made the first move, but the anti-heroes met each other's lips at a soft pace. One long sweet kiss which allowed for them to seal the deal for their future.

A hope and a promise all locked in place, as they held each other closer.

Sara slowly pulled away to catch her breath, eyes close afraid he will disappear like a dream.

Leonard feeling the same immediately opened his eyes to make sure she wasn't a dream.

The once criminal never thought he deserved love or happiness, but Sara opened the doors for him. He might never understand why she cared about him so much.

When Sara's eyes opened, Leonard grew a soft smile staring into her eyes.

"I like it when you smile," she whispered.

His grin widened, "Only for you assassin."

"Crook."

"Come on, it's late," he said dragging her upstairs.

Unbeknownst to the resident crook and assassin, one Legend had awoken from the commotion.

"Those two... I'm either dreaming or maybe they finally got their shit straight," a delirious and sleepy Jax mumbled to himself laying back down from his upright position. He pulled the fluffy blanket over himself and fell asleep. 

The room was quiet except for the steady breath of all of the heroes.   
The darkness lit with the lights of the tree in the corner and the shine of the mistletoe glinting in the moonlight.

As they were walking upstair something couldn't help but nag at Sara.

When they arrived into the same room which they occupied earlier, Sara nervously played with the rings on her finger.

Noticing her anxiety, Leonard turned to hold her hands and prevent her from continuing her outlet of habit.

"Hey, I can just sleep-" Leonard began pointing began the hall. 

"It's not that," Sara said softly realizing where he was going.

Leonard's brow furrowed, "Then-"

"You know that I love you right."

"Yeah, I know I am hard to resist," Len smirked.

Sara smiled lightly, "I love you, as you, though. Thief... Crook... Wouldn't have it any other way.... Hero-"

"Alright, I'll stop you there," Len joked, but they both knew that the words meant a lot to him.

"I love you too. Assassin."


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

*Flashback*

Sara was breathing hard running in the Waverider. Stein. They kidnapped Stein.

She ran into Rip's old office, now hers, in order to figure out their next move. Nate was doing research and no one was around to be found.

"Well, well, well," she jumped as she heard the familiar drawl.

Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears and shock as she stared at Leonard Snart.

"W-Wha-?" Sara was at a lost of words.

"Well, come on assassin. Once again the professor's life lies in your hands," he coldly said. 

"Y-Yeah?" Sara said staring in disbelief at the man before her.

"You should just leave him, save yourself," he concluded leaning against the wall.

Sara's mood changed. "You're not him. You're not real," she realized.

"Now why would you say that?" 

"Never leave a member of your crew behind," Sara stated, "You told me that."

"I was foolish. Look were it left me, for dead!" he angrily drawled.

Sara winced because despite knowing he wasn't real, his death still hurt her. She missed him so much. His drawl, style, eyes... She missed it all.

"What about me, Sara," he snarled enunciating her name syllable by syllable stretching it out, "You left me."

"No- no- I," a tear rolled down her cheek. She just wanted to run to him and never let go.

"You did this to me! You killed me!"

"Please, stop," Sara cried. 

"Now your gonna kill Stein," he smirked like a devil looking down at her as she cried.

Sara blinked away her tears determinedly, "No! I am getting him back!"

When she opened her eyes, she was alone. The hallucination had left, but why did she still feel so alone.

*End Flashback*

Sara woke with a jump in panic, but found herself unable to move. She turned her head to see Leonard in a peaceful slumber. She let out a huff of breath and relaxed against him instantly calming all of her fears. A tear streamed down the assassin's cheek, but she was smiling.

Sara didn't remember getting into bed last night, they must've passed put from the exhaustion.

Leonard was lying on his back wth Sara tucked in his arm, head leaning against his chest with one leg tangled with his. Their arms were wrapped around each other comfortably.

Now that Sara was conscious, she pulled herself closer to him.

Content and comfy. Sara laughed remembering Ollie and Felicity.

She looked up too see the slits of Len's eyes opening, into icy blue crystals.

"Hey," he mumbled instinctively holding her tighter, "What's so funny?"

The blonde smiled and quickly pecked his lips. She then proceeded to try to escape his hold in order to wash up in the bathroom.

"Don't try and distract me," he drawled pulling her back.

"Let me go, Snart," she groaned showing she was annoyed.

"No," he jumped to pull her back to the bed as she almost got out.  
The assassin giggled as he began to unintentionally tickle her.

"Wow, assassin taken down by the tickles and giggles," Len snarked.

Their laughing was loud as Sara had one foot sticking out of the bed almost on the floor, while the other was trapped around the back of Len's waist. One of his hands was holding the two of hers tightly, while his other hand was around her waist trying to pull her back.

*click*

Abruptly, the door to the room opened up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a girlish scream.

Sara and Leonard froze in place, curiously glancing at Cisco.

"Ramon," Len drawled, looking up at a perplexed Cisco.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Sara laughed, as she and Leonard entangled themselves from each other.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"There's nothing, to, see Ramon."

"Look, Cisc-"

"NO!"

"Everything's PG in her-"

"Well...," the crook began to drawl suspiciously, when Sara slapped his shoulder playfully.

"NO! YOU EVEN SOUND ADORABLE!"

"I am not adorable," Sara feigned offense, "Leonard, here however-" 

"I'M LEAVING," Cisco announced eyes still shut and covered with his hands.

He clumsily moved around the room in circles and even hit the wall once or twice. Sara and Len stared at him expectantly.

"Well," Snart snarked.

"I can't find the door," he mumbled defeated.

Sara physically got out of bed and pulled Cisco's shoulders leading him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM," the duo overhead Cisco pout to himself.

Sara turned to face Leonard who was still on the bed with a laugh.

"Well, cats out of the bag..."

"Guess so."

"You okay with that?" Sara asked.

"If they all react that way to us literally sitting next to each other..."

"We were in a bed, Len," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Meet you downstairs," he pecked her lips.

"M'kay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews they make my life!!! This chapter was a little shorter... But somewhere along the way this turned into a crack fic? So... Idk enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments i really appreciate it!!!!

Ch. 4

After about 15 minutes both Leonard and Sara were ready and dressed.

Sara walked down the stairs as she pulled her hair into a braid, observing the room.

Most everyone was still asleep, except for her, Leonard who was making coffee, Cisco who was nowhere to be seen, and Iris, Diggle, and Felicity who were making breakfast.

A whole feast was being prepared: scrambled eggs, french toast, sunny-side-up eggs, bacon, and toast. 

Sara grinned at the sight remembering the feast her father would prepare for Laurel and herself.

"Good morning," Sara stated walking into the kitchen towards Leonard.

She got a mixed responses of "hey"s and "mornin'"s.

"Hey," she addressed Len with a smile grabbing one of the cups of coffee.

"Hey," he looked at her to smirk, and then continued his task.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sara turned to the rest of the room as she took a sip of her coffee. "He remembered how I like my coffee," Sara internally swooned.

"Well, we are almost ready," Iris responded.

"Can you start setting the table?"

"Mmhmm," the blonde replied as she gathered the plates.

Before they knew it one by one everyone was starting to wake up.

"Can we open presents yet? Please?!" the excited screams of little Diggle filled the room causing the adults to chuckle.

"Yeah little man, let's just eat first. It's gonna talk a long time opening all of those," Dig told his kid.

"Come on, lets go wash up," Lyla picked up their son to head towards the bathroom.

After a short while, everyone was seated at the table, breakfast before them.

Sara was seated next to Leonard and across from them sat Lisa and Cisco. Sara had to physically contain her laughter at Cisco's contorted face and obvious discomfort. 

Not only because of the awkward situation he found himself in earlier, but because he is dating the crook's younger sister and has a desire for approval.

Because they were in Oliver's home, Oliver sat at the head of the table. He rose to propose a toast saying something along the lies of "thankful we are here together...Christmastime...family..."

Almost everyone had zoned out and as Oliver began to start a whole new speech part of his toast. Felicity practically started banging her head on the table. 

The only one who was really into it was Mon'El who with an excited gleam and smile listened to every word. 

"Do humans always have these speeches before meals? They are quite informative," he whispered to Kara.

Alex overhearing his question using a voice full of exaggeration, whispered, "No, no. This doesn't normally happen. None of this normally happens."

Sara completely zoned out an was staring at the bacon and eggs in front of her.  
"I'm so hungry," she moaned quietly, eyes sending daggers at Oliver.

Len chuckled.

"It's not funny," Sara replied slapping his arm lightly, "I might kill someone. Wouldn't want it to be you would you?"

He smirked, "With what knife?" he said holding three of her hidden knives.

"Really, Snart?" Sara huffed at the thief, "I could just kill you with my bare hands."

"What can I say, I'm a helluva a thief. And kill me? So soon, we haven't even got to dessert," he smirked as he held her hand under the table, clearly suggesting something other than food.

Sara snorted and both her and Len were grinning at each other. Their hands laced together.

Unbeknownst to them, Cisco was staring at them with horror across the table.

"Cisco!" Lisa admonished quietly, "Fix your face!"

Len turned to Cisco with a mischievous glare, still holding Sara's hand.

Lisa looked to Sara with a mixture of confusion and curiosity written across her face. The assassin just shrugged, "Boys."

"Is this thing still going on?" Len drawled complaining, referring to Oliver's speech.

Cisco snorted, until Len turned to glare at him again.

Cisco's eyes widened, "I mean, yeah, what? This- this is... Yeah."

Lisa let out a giggle and Sara chuckled.

Len almost smiled at seeing his sister and his- girlfriend? No that didn't seem to fit... She was so much more. His assassin, partner, getting along.

Suddenly, Thea, having enough of the stupid speech, dramatically grabbed Oliver's arm.

"Ollie!" she sternly said, "We get it." 

"Food!" Diggle Junior exclaimed.

Oliver looked around his surrounding and among the various pleading faces.

He nodded. "Alright let's eat," he said as he sat down.

Everyone started cheering and the room was full of clapping. 

Like a great commotion everyone began talking at once and exaggerating their experience.

"It's been sooooo long," Felicity yelled grabbing a bagel.

Everyone began rushing at the food.

"Water," *cough*, "I-I need water," *cough* *cough* laughed Nate.

"I almost fainted!" Caitlin laughed.

"Oh, yeah? I almost died of hunger!" Wally encouraged.

"It's been years!" Winn exclaimed.

"We- we can eat?!" Kara's voice flooded with hope.

"Is It still Christmas?" Mick grunted.

"Just here for the food man," Rene stated.

"Agreed," a chorus of voices mirrored. 

"Alright- alright. I get it," Oliver chided, "Eat. Let it go."

"I almost went all bloodlust on you Ollie. Consider yourself lucky," Sara said in a terrifyingly calm voice causing Cisco to cower in his seat, even though the message wasn't directed at him. 

"I can attest to that," Snart mumbled.

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise.

"Food!" Diggle Junior once again exclaimed happily munching down some toast, once again causing everyone to break into laughter.

"I'm so confused," Mon'El mumbled, causing everyone to laugh even harder. His face was written with even more confusion.

"It's alright, buddy," Jimmy Olsen patted him on the back, "Everyone is," he laughed.

"This Earth is very interesting," an excited H.R. chuckled.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, it is... You guys are reminding me of the alien bar on my Earth."

"There a bars for aliens on your Earth?!" Ray exclaimed.

"It's more like one hidden bar. The entrance is in the back of an ally and has a passcode," Hank Henshaw replied.

"A private alien bar?!" the nerds all exclaimed at once.

"Wow that is quite-"

"Astonishing!" "Fascinating!" Sara and Jax completed at the same time mockingly. With grins. 

"I was going to say interesting," Stein finished.

"Mmhmm," Clarissa and his daughter teased in suspicion.

"An alien bar. Mhm. Need to hit that up to cross it off my list," Mick grunted.

"Mick," Sara warned teasingly, fully aware he was completely serious, "What did we say about bar fights?" Captain mode turned on.

"Not to start them without you...?" Amaya grinned.

The Legends broke into laughter.

"He's just kidding," Ray beamed at everyone else referring to Mick.

"Speak for yourself, boy scout," Mick retorted. 

"So... What's with the cloak-and-dagger," Leonard drawled, "I thought your Earth was full of aliens?"

"Not everyone is so accepting," Kara answered softly. 

"We really appreciate you guys inviting us for this meal," Hank agreed.

Suddenly, the room grew very serious and heartfelt. The Supergirl family were all smiling with joy and gratitude.

"It was our pleasure," Barry sincerely answered. Joe looked at him proudly with a smile.

"Besides, our Earth is probably more screwed up anyway," Ray joked lightening the mood once again by causing everyone to chuckle and fall into a fit of laughter.

Everyone began to really dig into the food and start their own little personal conversations. 

Sara looked around the room with a light smile. Barry, Oliver, and Kara seemed to be involved in a serious conversation. Meanwhile the "geek squad" consisting of Winn, Cisco, Felicity, Ray, Martin, Curtis, and even Nate, were having a nerdathon.

"Hey," a voice snapped her attention to the person who's grip lightly squeezed her hand.

She turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Hey," she smiled looking at Leonard. She tried not to blush realizing they had not let go of each other's hand the entire time. She failed.

"You blushing?" he hoarse voice drawled.

"Just happy," she smiled embarrassed.

"Good," he replied.

He moved closer to her to whisper, "Me too."

The assassin blushed harder into his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Presents!" screamed DJ, running around the tree.

The team had finished breakfast, cleaned up, and were now in various positions of the living room.

One by one they began opening gifts from the pile of presents.

Felicity went first opening an oddly wrapped box.

"Oh my God!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Is that the new LXX Tech Laptop prototype?!" Ray beamed.

"Yep," Oliver gloated.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she Felicity hugging Oliver.

"That's the best tech out there," Ray sighed.

Olivdf then got up to pick a silver and yellow bag with his name on it.

"Thea... Why?" Oliver looked at his gift.

"Ollie...You're welcome."

In his hands lay one of those Rudolph reindeer car decorations.

"They are so cute," Kara laughed.

"I just... I don't know anymore," Oliver muttered causing people to laugh.

"Get in the spirit Ollie," Sara dramatically drawled.

"Yeah, show some diplomacy. It's good for your mayorship," Curtis laughed.

Next Caitlin was handed a small sparkly red bag.

"This is not funny," Caitlin whined with a laugh.

"At least you can stay in style," Nate replied trying to cheer her up.

"You are very welcome, Cait," Barry answered.

Caitlin looked at the hair dye in her hands, glaring at Barry. 

"I guess it is better than cutting my hair out..." 

"Nate! Nate! Open this one," Ray handed him a present.

"Is this what I think it is?!" 

"May-be."

"Yes!" He ripped away the wrapping paper to find the diary of Thomas Edison. A very real diary.

"Did you... steal that out of the timeline?" Sara asked.

"Mick's been teachin' me some stuff," Ray proudly stated.

Her eyes turned to Mick, he shrugged.

"Not bad boy scout," Len drawled causing Ray to grin widely.

"Kara, Alex these are for you," Cisco drew their attention.

Kara quickly ripped open the box. She really loved these traditions.

"Wow!... It's... It's-Um," Kara stumbled looking for help, "What-Uh... What is it?"

"An exo-suit that will prevent your clothes from tearing in a fight, and it will enhance your strength," Cisco smirked.

"Wow! I love it!"

"I really appreciate the thought," Alex agreed.

"Rene, didn't think we forgot about you, did we?" Felicity handed him a box.

His eyebrow rose. "For-for me?"

Oliver nodded.

"Awesome! Guess this means I can really go out into the field," Rene smirked holding up a new set of high tech hand rings and gloves.

"I'll think about it."

Rene huffed, but excitedly showed off his new gear to Curtis.

"Dig! We got you something," Caitlin handed him a small bag.

"Mhmm," he said in suspicion. 

Everyone laughed when they saw the gift.

"And... What am I supposed to do with this?" he said holding up earmuffs and a blindfold.

"Well, next time you see something unbelievable you can just close yourself off from the rest of the world and pretend your dreaming," Barry stated.

"Better than throwing our Big Belly Burger fries all over the place," Felicity chuckled.

"Maybe you won't faint next time," Kara encouraged.

"Next time?!" Dig's eyes went wide.

"Or scream like a little girl," Curtis joined in.

Lyla patted his shoulder.

"Ly-Lyla-"

"Johnny," she laughed

"They were aliens!" he defended.

"So are we," the Kryptonian and Martian simultaneously quipped.

"It's- That's- different..." Diggle muttered.

Thea laughed as she walked picked up one of the gifts in front of her.

"Yes!" Thea exclaimed opening a bag to discover some new shoes.

"Do you really need more shoes," Oliver groaned, "I have seen your closet."

All the girls mocked a dramatic shocked expression.

"Ollie!" Thea yelled.

"How dare you," Caitlin replied as well.

"You never get between a girl and her shoes," Iris shook her head.

"Yeah!" laughed Barry, remembering a fond memory of when he accidentally destroyed Iris's pair of shoes when they were younger. "This- this one time," he couldn't stop laughing, "I- When-"

He looked up to see Iris's glare.

He stopped laughing, cleared his throat with a cough, and scratched his neck. "Yeah- you know it's not that... that funny," he mumbled.

Barry looked up to see Iris still glaring at him. Wally with an amused look to her side. "Hey little Dig this is for you man," Barry tried to steer the attention away from himself.

"Don't think we didn't just see what you did there," chuckled a mischievous HR. 

"Yay!" DJ screamed opening a box for a new train set.

"Mick! Catch," Jax tossed him a small box with a huge smile.

Mick have him a curious glance and slowly opened the box. Inside lay a lighter.

"It's from the future! I tweaked it a bit, and... I think you are going to enjoy those flames."

"Thanks flame boy," Mick slowly said.

"Grey helped too!"

Mick just nodded. He never really got present before. Ugh- feelings. He needed a distraction.

"Amaya."

She turned to him and saw the bag he was holding up to her. She had a small smile as she began to open it.

"Wow. I love it," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She put on the little charm bracelet of different animals.

From there on everyone started opening their gifts at the same time, realizing that individually it would take forever.

Sara handed Leonard a gift silently.

"For me...?"

"Mmhmm."

"It gonna' kill me?"

"No... but I might."

He grinned opening it up.

He barked a laugh drawing attention from the rest of the room.

"Why- What is this?"

"It's you," she laughed holding up the Captain Cold Funko Pop.

Leonard was so confused, but was warmed at the thought.

"That's adorable," laughed Felicity.

"Captain Cold! That's my favorite superhero!" 

Leonard froze as all attention turned to him. Diggle looked at his son, then at Len.

"You see what you have done," he playfully snarked at Sara.

Everyone laughed and continued to open their gifts.

"Y'know you are a hero," Sara softly stated.

"Shut up and open your present."

Sara turned to look at him with a smile.

He handed her the wrapped box about the size of a shoebox and she began to shake it.

"Just open it Lance."

Sara laughed and began to rip it open. Inside the box was another box.

"Really, Len? You're one of those people," she laughed.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Just increasing the suspense."

She opened the second box to find a third, neatly wrapped with a silver bow. Carefully, Sara undid the bow and opened the box.

"Where did you get this? Or should I say when?" she smiled.

"That's classified, but let's just say some Queen or King is going to be very unhappy."

Sara looked down at the beautiful silver dagger with thin gold engravings in it.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, "It must've been hard to get." She was touched.

"Semantics," he shrugged. 

"Plus, helluva thief," he pointed at himself, "Remember."

They chuckled and Sara gave him a hug and a peck on the lips... Which turned into a little more of a kiss.

When they pulled away after a few second which felt like an eternity, they turned to see everyone staring at them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating!! Got caught up with the holidays! Idk if any one is reading this cause christmas is over... Plz tell me if you are or if you enjoy it... Or hate it and me.... ENJOY!!!

Ch. 6

"What?" Snart sharply snarled.

Everyone faced away awkwardly.

"Why are you all being so weird?" Sara questioned quietly, looking at Cisco.

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" he yelled, eyes wide.

"Right..." Sara began in confusion.

"And..." Len drawled to finish for her.

"Well... You- you kissed," Barry stated awkwardly.

"So...?"

"So-" Cisco rushed out. "So YOU KISSED!"

Sara and Leonard eyes glanced upwards in confusion.

"You've never seen a couple kiss before?" 

The silence that followed was deafening. 

"Wha-?"

"HE SAID COUPLE!" Ray shrieked, breaking the silence.

"That's so adorable!" Felicity gushed.

The girls continued to gush while the men were mostly confused.

"Goals," Thea cried, "I am gonna go call Roy."

"It's like a fairy tale!" Kara giggled.

"Yeah, except the princess is an assassin... And the prince is a thief," a confused Rene commented.

"Awww!" Caitlin smiled.

"Didn't... He try to kill you?" HR asked Cait.

"There were extenuating circumstances," Len drawled defensively.

"I don't know why you are all so surprised, saw this shit from a mile away," Mick said.

"Agreed. They are basically already married," Jax grinned.

"You two do compliment each other quite well," Stein assessed.

"So we have your blessing, do we?" Leonard drawled.

"I don't know why I'm shocked," Cisco muttered, "Given this morning."

"Ooohhh! What happened this morning Lenny," Lisa smirked.

"Drama!" HR sing-songed.

"None of your business," Len replied.

"Nothing really happened though," Sara stated, "Lenny."

"Don't call me that."

Sara laughed and shoved his arm playfully.

"Oh my god. You are so adorable!" Caitlin cuddled into Barry.

"Wait, I wanna know what happened this morning!" Thea whined.

"Well, too bad," Len replied.

"Cause nothing happened," Sara enunciated slowly.

"You sure, you seem awfully defensive," HR grinned.

"Cisco, tell us," Felicity whisper yelled as Iris yanked his arm and started aggressively hitting him. 

"Yeah, Ramon tell them," Len wore a glare.

Cisco physically cowered. 

"Guys," Sara laughed, "Literally nothing happen-"

"THEY WERE CUDDLING!" Cisco couldn't beat to keep it in any longer.

Thea and Lisa looked kind of disappointed and they looked at each other.

"That's it...?"

"In bed," a horrified Cisco whispered.

"AWWWWWW!" 

"Oh my Lord," Sara looked to the heavens.

Everyone laughed.

"Wait so, you are dating?" Oliver asked, "But Sara he's a criminal?!" Oliver's voice was full of concern and confusion rather than anger.

"So are you," Sara snarked back.

"Awwwww! You even sound alike!" shrieked Evelyn AKA Artemis.

"She's got you there honey," Felicity laughed at Oliver.

Len snorted.

"Ye- Wait. When did you get here?" Oliver was getting more confused by the second. 

"Dude, Rag-Man and I snuck in here like an hour ago."

"I need a drink," Oliver muttered, as Felicity patted his arm.

"Excellent idea!" Mick grunted excitedly, grabbing beers from the kitchen.

"Can we get back to present now?!" DJ whined.

"You go ahead bud," Dig said.

DJ kept himself occupied opening and playing with his new toys.

Everyone else finished opening their gifts and just relaxed as Thea put on some Hallmark Christmas movie.

"Hey," Leonard patted Sara's shoulder. She turned to face him. He grabbed her hand dragging her away, trying to sneak out of the room.

"Where do you think they are off to?" Nate, who saw them sneak out, said.

"Sex." "Playing cards." Thea said at the same time as Ray.

"Wait. You mean this whole time we thought they were playing with cards...?!" Ray's eyes widened in realization.

"No you schmuck," Thea laughed, "Obviously they just got together, I was joking."

Nate laughed, and Ray shoved him.

Thea grinned, "Oh, yeah."


	8. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Its kinda a short chapter... I had this is my WIP and realized i hadnt posted it!! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

"Len, where are we going?" Sara asked.

"Almost there," he reassured her as they walked up the final flight of steps. "Alright close your eyes,"

"What?" Sara's eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"Just do it," Len almost whined.

Sara gave him a side glance and put get hands over her eyes. "Assassin, Snart. Remember," Sara teasingly warned.

"Actually cover your eyes, Sara," Len grinned.

"I am!" 

He moved his hands to completely close her eyes. He then began to lead her forward through a door.

Sara was mentally where to guess where he was taking her. It got colder. Something cold and wet is dropping. Its bright? Bright lights?

"Alright, ready," Len grinned even though she couldn't see him.

"Mhhmm," she smiled excited.

"Open," he said letting go of her.

Sara stood in shock, her mouth has actually dropped a little. She stared at the sight before her.

They were on the roof of the apartment building. There were beautiful bright white lights that outlined the rim of the roof and spiraled around the eight mini trees. And in the middle, was a table set for two with beautiful white chairs. To make the moment even more perfect it was even lightly snowing.

Sara was still silently admiring the view in shock, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Meanwhile Len nervously stood at her side. "So, ummm. Do- do you like it?"

She turned to him bright teal eyes shining in the lights. "You did this all for me?" she asked slowly. Sure Sara has had many boyfriends and girlfriends, but none of them had ever made such a grand gesture as this.

"Well, yeah," Len shrugged still kind of unsure.

Sara shoved him playfully for being standoffish and wrapped her arms around his neck t o hug him. Hiding in the crook of his neck she whispered, "I love it. Thank you."

Len smiled pulling her closer and holding her tighter, "Happy Birthday, Assassin."

Sara abruptly pulled away, but not out of his hold. "You remembered it's my birthday?"

"Didn't think I'd forget did you?" He softly smiled.

"I didn't think you knew," she teared up a little hugging him again tighter. He pulled her into a kiss before they sat down to eat.

"Mhhhm," Sara teased as Len pulled out her chair for her, "Such a gentleman."

He only chuckled in response and sat across from her. The plates in front of them were covered with silver lids.

"Now, don't get too excited, Lance," Len warned, but Sara was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Ironic...  
He pulled the lids off to reveal two twinkies causing Sara to snort loudly.

"You like?" he teased in a drawl 

"I love it... and you," she whispered. The moment grew more serious as she stared up into his eyes in the sparkling lights. The size difference of their figures was very noticeable, and Sara felt a certain intensity as he leaned over her. 

"Len, I don't know what the future will hold, but whatever happens I want to be with you."

"Sara, I'm not the best man and I don't deserve you," he laughed sadly smiling at her, "But i meant what I said. I want a future with you. I love you."

Sara smiled and the two met in a kiss; unbeknownst to the couple, snow began to fall at a steady and light pace. 

The crook and assassin would make it together, and everyone had what they would soon realize would be their favorite Christmas of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
